


The Son of Aslan

by fallenangelofhades, onedirectionymcmb



Series: Peter Pevensie/Dylan Aslan [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brainwashing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelofhades/pseuds/fallenangelofhades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, Dylan Aslan was kidnapped from his mother when Aslan disappeared from Narnia. Now under the alias Embry Jadis, Dylan comes into contact with someone he would never expect. When the Pevensies come to Narnia, it slowly starts to break the curse that was laid upon Dylan by Jadis. Slash. Peter/OMC</p>
<p>Also on wattpad (under username louisbabygirl1dx) and ff.net (under username darkangelofember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe: 1000-1015 NY, 1940 HY

Prologue: Introduction

_Solstian village, North of Aslan's How, 990 NY (Solstian is a village of my own creation.)_

A child, no more than five years old, ran happily, giggling with innocence that radiated off of him. His golden blonde hair moving with the wind and his gold eyes glittered with happiness. He stopped running as a butterfly went by him. He let out a childish laugh and held out his hand with his fingers extended out. The butterfly landed gracefully on the tip of his index finger. The black and blue creature looking at him with its beading eyes.

The butterfly flew off as someone stood directly behind him. His gaze was taken away from the flying creature was flecks of snow started to fall around to the already snow covered ground. He looked up at the newcomer. The newcomer was a woman with long flowing twirled dirty silver-blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark brown with a hint of blue. The child didn't know how it was possible for the two colors but he loved it. The woman was tall, standing at nearly six foot tall. She was wearing a thick baby blue lace dress that went passed her feet and onto the white-blanketed ground.

"Hi miss." The child said, waving gently as he hid his face bashfully behind his hand.

"Now, now.. no need to be shy. My name is Jadis," she paused, kneeling beside the child. He reached up and poked the ice crown that was in her hair. It was mostly out of curiousity. "And I'm the Queen of Narnia. Now that you know my name.. may I know yours?"

"Dylan Embry Winter Aslan." The blonde child whispered. A smirk came to the White Witch's face. Finally she had found the child of the Great Lion.

"Dylan. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful child." Jadis said. She reached into the furs that she was wearing and pulled out a crown of ice frozen flowers. She placed it on his head and he smiled at her. "Now, like me, you are royalty."

Dylan smiled at her. "I'm a prince!" He exclaimed and giggled.

"Dylan!" The blonde child looked over his shoulder to the home that he lived in. Alana Truelove, his mother and maiden of Narnia, had walked out of the home. Alana had long flowing blonde hair that went almost to her waist and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a traditional Narnian dress that matched the color of her eyes and jewels were strung through her hair. She was carrying a basket full of different herbs and materials. Her eyes fell onto her only child and the White Witch. She let out a loud gasp and the basket fell from her hands, spilling the contents all over ground. "Jadis!?" She took a deep breath and started to walk towards her son. "Dylan, go inside." Fear was etched in her voice. Dylan looked between his mother and Jadis. "Dylan, now." Dylan nodded and complyed.

A strangled gasp made him turn around. "Mummy!" He yelled, watching his mother collapse to the ground uncouncious.

Jadis stood with eyes laying upon the young maiden. She kneeled down by the woman and muttered to where only Alana could hear, "I want you to feel the pain of losing your only child, the one thing that will take down that retched lion once and for all. I will let you live just for this moment." the White Witch turned and looked to the child.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Dylan." Jadis said, walking forward towards the child. Dylan stepped backwards in fear. Jadis raised her ceptor from her side but turned to the side with the shorter end up. "You're coming with me." She whispered. She placed the end between Dylan's eyes and a blue light engulfed the child. The light swirled around him. His eyes glew completely blue before they slipped shut. His hair went from golden blonde to platinum blonde, just a shade short of white. The tips of his hair freezing over with ice. His eyes slowly started to flutter open, revealing pools of silver-ultramarine. "My little Embry."

Dylan slid his hand into Jadis' outstretched hand and the two started to walk away. "Mummy.." He whispered. Jadis picked him up and placed him on her hip. She walked by the unconcious body of Alana and glared down at her. She scuffed and made the rest of the way to the sleigh with a confident stride. Her plan was so far working.

_London, England: Finchley 1945 HY_

Enemy planes soared overhead, dropping bombs in their mist. A young boy, age twelve, stood staring out his living room window in astonishment. Sirens roared loudly outside as he looked around. Catching sight of the lights that were looking for the German planes. A middle aged woman came rushing in, gasping at the sight of her youngest son at the window. "Edmund! Get away from there!" Helen Pevensie rushed forward and pulled the brunette boy away from the window. "Peter!" She hollered. Another boy, around sixteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, came rushing in to aid his mother. "What are you doing!" She shouted at Edmund. Helen looked to the blonde teenager and rambled. "The shelter. Hurry."

"Come on! Let's go!" Peter said and grabbed ahold of Edmund and jerked him along. Helen grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and a flashlight and followed her sons out of the room.

"Mummy!" Nine year old Lucy sobbed from her bed, covering her ears from the sound of the bombs hitting the houses and ground around them. Her older sister, Susan came rushing into the room with a flashlight in hand.

"Lucy! C'mon!" The fifteen year old girl grabbed ahold of the youngest Pevensie's hand and pulled her from her bed and drug her from the room. The family rushed outside and towards the shelter.

"Wait! Dad!" Edmund suddenly yelled and broke away from his family. He fought against his brother's hold on him and managed to get free. Helen screamed out his name fearfully but he ignored it and kept going.

"Ed!" Peter called after his brother, watching the brunette run back towards the house. "Don't worry, I'll get him." He called back as he ran forward, also ignoring as his mother called out his name. He finally caught up to his brother when they entered the family room. Edmund grabbed ahold of an item from the shelf when Peter encircled his arms around him and went crashing to the floor; just as a bomb hit nearby causing the window the shatter and cover them in shards of glass. "C'mon, you idoit!" Peter yelled, grabbing ahold of Edmund's wrist, hard enough to leave a bruise.

The two ran from the house and as fast as they could to the shelter. Once Edmund flung the door open, Peter pushed him down onto the bed out of anger. "Why did you have to do that! You're so selfish! You could have gotten us killed!" Peter yelled, looking at his brother. Helen was kneeled beside the second youngest Pevensie, checking on him to make sure he was not injuried when she finally cut in.

"That's enough!"

Peter sighed and looked at what Edmund's eyes were on. It was a picture of their father, who was currently away serving in the war. "Why can't you just do as you're told?" He gained no reply from his brother so he just turned and slammed the shelter door closed.


	2. Chapter One: Embry

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe: 1000-1015 NY, 1940 HY

Chapter One:

_The Pevensies_   
_London, England 1945_

The train station was full of people. Hundreds of kids were being evaucated from the city and being taken to safe havens all over the country. The four Pevensie children were among them. Peter looked around. He recognized some of the faces from school while others he didn't. Susan was standing by him, looking grave about having to leave their home but she knew it was for the best in keeping her and her siblings safe. She feared for her mother.

"If dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund grumbled. Peter glared at his younger brother and turned to look at him.

"If dad were here and the war was over, we wouldn't have to go." Peter snapped.

Helen was kneeled in front of Lucy, tying her tag onto her jacket while the girl wept. "I don't want to go." Helen smiled at her youngest child softly.

"I know darling. It'll be over quickly and you'll be home soon." She reassured the nine year old. "You need to keep this on, alright." Lucy nodded and looked at the ground. Helen quickly hugged the youngest of the four and moved to place Edmund's tag on him. She looked up at the defiant boy as she was finishing up and muttered. "You will listen to your brother won't you, Edmund?"

"Sure." Edmund muttered, not really caring. He hated the fact that they had to leave. Absolutely dreaded it. Helen stood up once she was finished and went to kiss her son's head. A string pulled in her as Edmund pulled away. She still placed a kiss on his head before moving onto Peter.

Peter looked to his mother sadly. Helen wrapped the eldest child and Peter's eyes glazed over with tears. "Look after them, Peter."

"I will, mum." Peter whispered, evident in his voice that he was ready to start crying then and there but he knew he had to be strong for his younger siblings. His mother smiled to him as she pulled away and walked over to Susan.

"Susan." The two women embraced as Helen spoke. "Be a big girl, okay."

"Alright, mum." Susan stated, smiling sadly at her mother. As they were saying their final goodbyes, they were called to board the train and they went towards boarding. The blonde held on tightly to the tickets as they came up to the ticket reader. This was really happening.

"Tickets please." Peter made no move to give them to her. "Tickets please." She tired again.

"Peter!" Susan muttered, taking the tickets from her older brother and showing them to the woman who signalled them along. Peter held on tightly to Lucy's hand, catching sight of some nearby soldiers who were walking by. Lucy stopped and looked back at their mother. Peter leaned down and leaned his forehead against Lucy's.

"It'll be alright. Everything will be fine. It'll be fine." He told her reassuringly. Not only telling her this but himself as well. The four siblings boarded the train and the door closed behind them.

Helen pushed through the crowd, hoping to get one last look at her kids. She smiled as Susan poked her head and scanned the crowd looking for her. Susan smiled as well and started waving. "Bye bye dear." Helen whispered with tears in her eyes, waving as well. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund were quick to poke their heads out as well. She could barely see Edmund through the small window but it made her heart melt just seeing his efforts. She watched as the train jerked and her children were disappearing in the distance, still yelling their goodbyes.

_Embry Jadis/Dylan Aslan_   
_The Woods of Narnia, 1000 NY_

For ten long years, Embry Jadis had been plaqued with dreams of a woman with long flowing blonde hair and ceurlean blue eyes as well as a great Lion standing side by side, both muttering the same name in his dream. _Dylan..._ Every effort he made to ask Jadis, his mother, of it was in vain. She would explode into a fit of anger and than apologize immediately for becoming angry with him. Within the same dreams he would see a small child with golden blonde hair, a mixture of the color of the the Lion's mane and the maiden's flowing curls, and golden eyes, the same from the the Lion's eyes. The maiden and Lion would call the child Dylan and Dylan would call Embry himself Dylan. It was the same everytime.

Now, Embry was walking outside of the castle and into the nearby forest. Whenever these dreams came, he no longer talked to Jadis about them but instead took walks to the edge of Narnia. He roamed for hours at a time, trying to figure it out. He was Embry Winter Jadis, the crowned prince of Narnia. Next in line for the throne after his mother.

Embry walked through the woods and too a clearing where he came too a lamp post. He would come here all the time and sit in the cold snow and be there for countless hours at a time. There was something about this location that drew him to it each time. It was unexplainable.

His white cloak drug along the ground behind him as he walked. Snow coming up from the ground and attaching to his black pants. His silver-blue eyes glancing around and taking in the surroundings around him with his platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes. It was all familiar to him, as he has been here before. The only thing he was tired of seeing was the snow. There has only ever been snow in the course of his fifteen years of life.

He looked up at the flame. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

_The Pevensies_   
_The Train, 1945_

None of them knew exactly how long they had been on the train. When they first boarded, Edmund was acting coldly towards his siblings. Now he was curled up in the seat, watching the outside world go by.

The train had stopped by a station and Peter looked up from his book. The siblings watched as a child came up to the person housing them. The woman was being cruel and harsh. Peter looked to Susan. Both hoping that who ever they were placed with wouldn't be like that.

Not long later, the train stopped again and the four got off the train. The train stop was completely abandoned. The sound of a hunking horn caught their attention and each of them picked up their belongings and ran off of the platform. Disappointment washed over the siblings as the car didn't stop and continued over the railroad tracks.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan stated, looking around. Edmund picked up his tag and read it.

"Maybe we have been incorrectly labeled." Edmund replied, looking up to Susan and Peter. Neither of the elder two could reply before the sound of horse hooves were heard and a woman calling out to the horse.

Susan and Peter shared looks as a horse drawn cariage pulled up with an older woman sitting on the bench. She hulted the horse directly by the children and looked down at them with a displeased look.

Peter looked to his younger siblings before turning to speak to the woman. "Mrs. MaCready?"

"I'm afraid so." She stated, her voice cold but not necessiarly harsh. She looked between them and than to their luggage. "Is this it than? Haven't you brought anything else?" She asked, almost confuzzled.

"No ma'am, it's just us." It was Peter who spoke again.

"Well c'mon." MaCready said, motioning for them to get in. They went to the cariage and Peter helped Lucy get in as well as Susan. When the younger three were safely inside and their belongings as well, Peter got in and MaCready called out for the horse to move.

_The White Witch, Jadis_   
_The White Witch's Castle, 1000 NY_

"Your majesty, the prince has wondered off again." Maurgrim stated, walking into the large room. Jadis sighed and turned away from the leader of the Secret Police.

"Figures as much. My little Embry always wonders off on his own. Gone for hours, off knows where." The White Witch muttered, walking around the room. The wolf walked over to her and stood next to her.

"Want to send the team out to find him?" Maurgrim questioned.

"No!" Jadis snapped. She sighed, taking a deep breath. "He'll come back. He always comes back."

_The Pevensies_   
_Professor Kirke's Home, 1945 HY_

The home was maginifcent. Peter was the first out of the cariage and he helped get his family off. Him and Edmund unloaded all of their luggage and passed off their sisters' stuff to them.

Mrs. MaCready lead them into the home and Peter basically ignored her as she went over the house rules. He jumped as she yelled out to Susan, who had barely touched a statue that was at the top of the first flight of stairs. Edmund and Peter smiled and hid their laughs at the look on Susan's face. She continued on but there was one rule that caught his attention from her tone of voice.

"And there will be no disturbin' of the professor." She said gravely. They moved along, looking among the glorious home when Lucy stopped looked at the door of the study. She gasped as she saw a shadow stop directly in front of the door and she rounded the corner to follow after the others.

_Later that Night_

Peter sat at the window, looking outside at the large yard as Susan walked around the room and turned off the radio that was talking about the on going war. Peter looked over to the fifteen year old girl and she motioned over to Lucy. Lucy was sitting on the bed, underneath the covers picking at the blanket covering her. Peter got up from his spot at the window and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed; while Susan stood behind him with her hand on the bed frame.

"The sheets are scratchy." Lucy mumbled sadly. Susan sighed and Peter looked down at the blanket.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said with a smile. Lucy shrugged and looked down at the blankets.

"If home is even still there." Edmund stated as he strolled into the room, already dressed for bed. Susan scoffed and looked at her younger brother.

"Isn't it time that you were in bed?" She stated, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, mum!" The brunette boy exclaimed, giving her a look of digust.

"Ed!" Peter snapped, glaring at the younger boy. Edmund sighed in defeated and kept quiet. The blonde turned his attention back to Lucy. "You've seen this place. The yard is huge. We can do whatever we want here." He explained, looking around at his other siblings.

"Alright, off to bed. All of you." Susan said. Peter rolled his eyes at her and got up, kissing his youngest sibling on the head before leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Lucy." He whispered before retiring to his own room for the night. He walked into the room that he was to share with Edmund and quickly changed into his night clothes. He crawled into bed and got into a comfortable position before looking out the window. Hopefully, they wouldn't be here long. Slowly, his eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep.

_Peter was confused. He was in Professor Kirke's home just a moment ago in pajamas and in bed, but now he was standing in an unfamiliar snowy forest still in his day clothes. He frowned as he realized that he was wearing a heavy fur coat and touched it. It was strange. He started to walk through until he came to see a frozen lake. But he wasn't alone._

_Standing on the top of the hill was a boy, maybe a year younger than himself or even the same age as him standing still just looking out at the lake._

_"Hey!" The boy didn't move. Peter walked forward and the boy still didn't acknowledge his presence. "Can you hear me?"_

_"You have finally come." The sound of the boy's angelic voice caused him to jump back. The boy turned his head and looked at him. Eyes of silver and blue. A gaze that could freeze anyone with just one look. His hair was a platinum blonde almost white as snow._

_"Who are you?" Peter asked. The boy didn't reply but instead just smiled at him, eyes flashing gold and hair turning golden blonde before turning back as quickly as it came. Before the Son of Adam could speak another word, the mysterious boy disappeared in a whirlwind of snow and Peter was alone on the hill._

_Embry Jadis/Dylan Aslan_   
_The White Witch's Castle, 1000 NY_

The castle doors slammed loudly behind him as he walked back into the ice home. He swept passed Maurgrim, who was stationed at the front to keep guard, and went straight towards the staircase.

"Embry?" He sighed. He didn't want to be caught by Jadis coming back. He turned to see his mother standing at the throne.

"Mother." Embry muttered coldly. Jadis waved him over and the platinum blonde walked down the stairs and towards where the White Witch was standing. "Need something?"

Over the course of Dylan's capture, Jadis had grown custom to dealing with 'Embry's' attitude towards her after his walks. She feared that Dylan would resurface and he would no longer be Embry anymore. Her sweet little Embry but Dylan the one that she had taken from his real mother a decade ago. "Not necessarily, Em. Where'd you go?"

"Out." The platinum blonde mumbled.

"You had the dream again." Jadis stated, sighing when Embry glared at her.

"So... it's not like I can talk to you about it anyway." Embry threw back and Jadis flared with anger. His head flew to the side as Jadis backhanded him. Her eyes widened and she went to talk when she was cut off. "Don't. I'm going to my room. Night, your majesty." He spat out before wurling around and running up the steps two at a time.

He got to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He unclipped his cloak and it fell to the floor. He stripped down and grabbed a change of clothes and got into bed. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to consume him.

_Embry once again found himself in the presence of the maiden and the Lion. This time the small child was standing directly between the two. "Dylan, it's time. They are coming soon." It was the Lion who had spoken but he wasn't speaking to the child but Embry._

_"For the last time, my name is not Dylan. My name is Embry Jadis!" Embry shouted._

_"That is where you're wrong." Embry was caught off guard it was a completely new voice. His body spun around in reflex and he was frozen by the beauty of the newcomer. Blonde hair and blue-green eyes, like the color of an ocean. "You are not who she says you are." Embry turned to look to the Lion and the maiden, only to find that they were gone._

_"Who are you?" questioned the platinum blonde as he turned to look at the Son of Adam. He smiled and reached out, his fingers grazing the side of Embry's cheek. Embry's eyes flashed gold and his hair turned from platinum blonde to golden blonde but when the boy's hand left so did the change. "What is your name?" He asked once more, impatient from not recieving an answer._

_The boy kept smiling before the wind picked up and he was surrounded in leaves and disappeared before Embry's eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prologue of the rewrite of the Son of Aslan! I hope you guys like it! I renamed Raine, Dylan and restarted the storyline and I'm actually starting to plan out what I want to do with it. This was an introduction of all the characters. It will follow the events of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.


End file.
